KP: Down Under
by Han dj
Summary: Kim is missing! Written as an answer to a challenge at kpslashhaven forum. KIGO in AU-verse
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own Kim Possible…really…I don't!

Summary: Kim Possible is adopted! Written as an answer to a challenge at kpslashhaven forum. KIGO in AU-verse.

A/N: Nightelemental posted a challenge at the kpslashhaven forum entitled Missing Kim Found and this story was conceived…

I'm supposed to be doing another update for WDW but the plot bunny won't leave my head, so what's the best way to chase away this plot bunny? Put it into writing! So there it is. I'm not sending this story to my beta so once again expect tons of grammatical error and I am rating this T for adult language.

Jeez…the image of 'The Rescuers' suddenly clicked in my head so I'm using the song there sung by Penny "Someone's waiting for you." So I do not own that song okay?

**KP: Down Under**

Chapter 1: Prologue

The two little girls were sitting in front of an old television. The bigger one was hugging the smaller girl in her arms while the smaller girl cries her heart out.

_Be brave little one make a wish for each sad little tear, hold your head up though no one is near someone's waiting for you_

The older girl looked down at the sobbing girl in her arms and started caressing the little girl's hair and wiping off the girl's tears

_Don't cry little one there'll be a smile where a frown used to be, you'll be part of a love that you see someone's waiting for you_

"We'll get out of here Kid…I'm sure of it so stop crying." The older one said

"I'm not crying about that, but I'm crying because Penny is so sad look!" The little girl replied and points at the girl at the television

"Yeah…she is…" _just like you, you're still small and yet you're always the brave one_

"I'm not going to be like her, I won't be sad because I have you." The little girl said smiling at the older girl after wiping her tears from her eyes

The older girl smiled and mussed the little girl's hair, "I'll take care of you…promise."

The little girl smiled and nodded her head

_Always keep a little pray'r in your pocket and you're sure to see the light soon, there'll be joy and happiness and your little world will be bright. Have faith little one 'til your hopes and your wishes come true, you must try to be brave little one someone's waiting to love you._

KPKPKP

Anne Possible entered their home feeling tired. She was almost dragging her feet when her husband saw her from their living room.

"No luck?"

Anne Possible sighed deeply before she sat beside her husband, "It's been three years James and I'm already losing hope." She said before she leaned her head on her husband's shoulder

James on the other hand puts an arm around his wife's shoulder, "No, don't lose hope Anne, I know deep inside my heart that we will find Kimmie-cub."

Silence

"I'm afraid James…"

"Afraid of what?"

"I'm afraid that there will come a time that I will forget about our Kimmie-cub, even the way she looks…"

"No Anne…" James held his wife's hand, "We will never forget." He assured his wife before he leaned in and kissed Anne's forehead

KPKPKP

6 months later…

Anne Possible was inside the nursery room that was used to be their daughter's. Anne was looking at the crib they didn't disposed, as they don't have the heart to do so. One hand was caressing her still flat, yet pregnant abdomen. "I can't and must not forget you Kimmie. I'll do everything to not forget…I promise…"

KPKPKP

A year and a half later

Anne was in her office doing some paper works when the phone rang. She answered the phone without stopping her work, "Dr. Anne Possible here?"

"_Mrs. Dr. Anne Possible? This is Sister Anna from St. Paul Orphanage…"_

Anne stopped whatever it was she's doing as the nun caught her attention. Two months after she gave birth to the twin, she and James decided to adopt a girl that would remind them of their lost daughter. Unlike before, the good doctor was now happy but deep inside her, there's still this hole that was created by the lost of their Kimmie-cub…hence, the plan of adoption.

"Oh yes I remember. How may I help you?"

"_I believe you and your husband came here because you were interested in adopting a child?"_ The nun asked

"Yes we are, but we left a description of…"

"_Yes you did and that's why I called. There were four red headed children of around 6-7 years old who came here. One male and three females. I believe you were interested in adopting female red heads?"_

Anne's eyes twinkled, "Yes!"

"_So…will you come to the orphanage to look at the children?"_

"Oh I'll call my husband and we could go there to look at them." Anne was ecstatic, she stood up and arranged the papers on her table, "Will that be all Sister Anna?"

"_Yes, we shall be waiting for you and your husband then?"_

"Yes we'll be there."

They hung up the phone simultaneously then Anne dialed James's office number, "James?"

KPKPKP

St. Paul Orphanage

Anne and James along with Sister Anna entered the orphanage's library, and there they saw three red headed girls. Two of the girls were playing happily with each other, and the smallest of the three was sitting alone in a corner. Her face was hidden by her knees. Her arms were wounded around her legs and her body was swaying as the little girl kept on humming the tune of 'Someone's waiting for you'.

The couple noticed that two of the girls have green eyes and one has blue, just like Anne, but it was the smallest child who caught Anne's attention.

"Why is she alone?" Anne asked the nun beside her

"We really have no idea. She rarely plays or interacts with the children here since she came here two weeks ago. She rarely talks too." Sister Anna Explained

The doctor looked at the child, alone, humming a tune…probably scared. Then there was this sudden ache in her chest, an ache she has already forgotten… _could my Kimmie-cub be like this now? Is she well? Eating right…playing…alive?_ The thought sent shivers down her spine. "Can I…" she said then shifted her attention to the nun who nodded at her

The red headed doctor walked slowly towards the child who look up and flinched, _what could have happened to her…her eyes…they are so scared…_

"Hi…" Anne greeted, "I'm Anne," she introduced herself, showing the child her sweetest smile, "Can I sit here beside you?"

The child did not say anything but she just nodded her head

Silence

"That was a nice song." Anne said. She placed her hand on her lap as she looked at the girl who was looking at her. Anne sighed and smiled warmly, "Come on, I'm not here to hurt you. Do you know how to speak?" she asked

The child nodded her head

"That's good, then isn't it just right that you tell me your name since I tell you mine?" No answer, "Do you have a tongue like mine?" Anne said showing the girl her tongue. The action caused the little girl to laugh soundlessly, "Oh, since you're laughing, that means that we are friends right?"

The child nodded again, this time with a smile on her face

"Then as a friend I should know your name." The child nodded, "Okay, let's start all over again, Hi, I'm Anne and you're…"

"Kid…" The child whispered

"Kid…it's not a name…"

The red headed child just shrugged her shoulders

-End chapter 1-

Yeah-yeah-yeah, working on the next chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**KP: Down Under**

Chapter 2: I lost my baby!

The little girl was curled on the ground, her lithe body and thin arms were shielding her face from being hit. She was crying as the man above him relentlessly used his belt to inflict pain on her…

"You worthless son of a bitch! All you do is eat and yet you don't bring money!" he said before once again hitting the little girl with his belt

The door to the small house opened and an older child with raven hair entered. The older child's eyes widened at the scene before her, "No! Dad stop that!" she screamed and hurriedly ran towards the little girl and puts herself in between

"Get out of my way lass if you don't want this belt to hit you!"

"NO! Then hit me but I'm not letting you hit her again!" The raven haired girl shouted back

The man growled at the older child

"I'm stealing enough for the both of us Dad, if I see you hit her again then there will be no money to come into this house to buy you all the liquors you want!" The child shouted…warned her father

"You despicable child! How dare you side her?"

Silence as the child just glared at her father menacingly

"Hit her again and I swear…I'll have the cops surrounds this house."

That deflated the man

The raven haired child threw a bottle of gin to the angry man before she turned around, crouched down and held the trembling little girl in her arms, "It's okay now, I'm here…he'll never hit you again."

All the little girl could do was sobbed on the older girl's shoulder

KPKPKP

James, Anne and their little girl of about two whose name was Kimberly, a.k.a. Kim were strolling around the park at Lowerton. James had a call from a friend and that he needed to go to that place to see the Lowerton's Science Research Center and give his opinion on their latest theory on rocket propulsion. The happy and proud father agreed thinking that he could use the opportunity to entertain her family especially her Kimmie-cub, he was also ecstatic since one of the best park he knew is also located here.

"Isn't it a wonderful park?" James asked Anne who was carrying little Kim in her arms

Anne smiled and shook her head, "Well, I'm sure not everyone appreciates a park that shows rockets and space everywhere, but…this is good and Kim seems to like it."

The statement was followed by Kim's giggling

"I think Kimmie-cub liked the ice-cream and sodas more than the park." James teased and then looked at his daughter

"And talking about sodas, I think I had too much." Anne puts Kim down and looked at her husband, "I'm taking a leak, so I'm leaving Kimmie with you."

James smiled, "No big Honey!"

Anne scrunched her forehead but she was still smiling, "Don't get yourself lost." She said then smiled at her husband's reaction

"Hey! I know anything is possible with a Possible but not getting lost!" He said, he even hits his chest with a fist to make a point

"Dada…monkey! Dada monkey!" Kim shouted when she saw a monkey in space suit

Anne shook her head at her family before she turned around and look for the ladies room

James was holding on to Kim's hand and the two were walking close to where Anne left them so that when his wife returned, she wouldn't have a hard time looking for them when Kim once again saw the monkey

"Dada monkey!" squealed the toddler and let go of her father's hand

"NO Kimmie-cub!" James shouted as he tried to grab his daughter's hand but the toddler was fast and he was unsuccessful in doing so. He smiled and shook his head and walked to follow her red headed daughter…

That's when the chaos suddenly happened

A man who was being chased by two cops and two guards passed by James. The man was holding a bag and he was running to the direction of his Kimmie-cub

"Kim!" James screamed as he started running after the man to try to get to his daughter first, "KIM!"

The man being chased looked back at him and grinned; his eyes then shifted to the red headed girl who was clueless to what was happening and was so engrossed with the space suited monkey

"Stop that man!" One of the security guard shouted

"Stop or we'll shoot!" One of the police warned

"NO! You might hit my daughter!" James screamed at the cop who was taking his gun from his gun holster, afraid that the cop might shoot; James dived for the cop sending them both to the ground

"SHIT!" The other cop cursed as he saw the man they were chasing to advance and took the red headed child from where she was standing. He stopped and faced his chaser

"You're not going to shoot me with this kid are you?" He said grinning and then he looked at James who was still sprawled on top of the cop on the ground, "Sorry dad, but you ain't getting this child, I do need her to escape." He said, making a salute to James before running away

"NO!!! KIMMIE-CUB!!!" James shouted

That's when Anne arrived at the scene

KPKPKP

A mile away from the park, the running man stopped and brought down the crying child on the ground, he took in air and was panting hard then he looked at the scared child who haven't stop crying since the time he took her

"Look kid," he said panting, "Sorry if I brought you into this…but there is no way I can take you with me as it'll be more dangerous to where I'm going."

"Mama, Dada!" The toddler called out

"Here…" He put the child on the ground, hidden by a large tree trunk, "You stay here okay, your mama and dada will look for you, and if you stay here, they will find you okay?"

"Mama! Dada!"

"I know!" The man straightened himself, "Sorry kid." He said before he tapped the girl's head, turned around then left the child

"Mama! Dada!"

KPKPKP

"He can't be that far!" Anne screamed, she was crying as they helped the police and the security guards to look for the man…or Kim, hoping that the kidnapper has a heart and left their child somewhere for them to find

"We will keep on looking honey!" James said, he was sad and looked guilty, "I'm sorry it was my fault…"

"No…" Anne said, "It wasn't your fault, it was that man's fault!" Anne said angrily

"Please Anne, rest and we'll keep on looking." James said

"No…I will not sit here while my Kimmie is probably out there lost and scared…or could have been taken as a hostage…"

"Ma'am…" One of the police officers said, "If that man has the intention to hold your daughter hostage, they will call to demand for ransom."

James and Anne looked at each other, "Will we wait for them to call us? What if…"

"We will look…and if we can't find her, we then have to wait for them to call us."

"But…"

"Anne…please?" James begged and Anne acquiesced

KPKPKP

A little raven haired girl of about 7 was happily walking on the road. She was able to steal some donut on a donut stand without being caught and this made her happy. She was now on her way home to give her father her earnings for today when she heard whimpering somewhere near her.

She scrunched her forehead as she decides to follow the sound, and a little later, she found a red headed toddler sitting on the ground, hidden by a large tree trunk. Her eyes widened as she saw the most beautiful toddler she'd ever seen. Not that she's not beautiful, but this girl has a hair that was like the rays of the sun, very much different from her long, wavy, black hair. And her skin was healthy pink unlike her pale skin.

"Hey!" The raven haired girl called out causing the toddler to look at her

"Mama? Dada?"

"Oh!" The older girl smiled, "Hi I'm Shego!" she said reaching her hand out to the toddler

"Want Mama! Dada!"

"So you got lost and want to look for your Mama and Dada?" Shego asked and the toddler nodded, "I'll help you!"

The toddler's eyes twinkled

"But you have to tell me your name first!"

"Ki…"the toddler said, the m muffled by her hiccupped

"So Kid? Your name is Kid?" the toddler nodded not knowing that Kid and Kim are two different name, "Okay, odd but still it's a name!" Shego said smiling, "I live here and I know most of the places here, do you know where you live?"

The toddler nodded her head

"Okay! Come on, we have to find your house before it gets dark. It's dangerous to walk around at the dark, we might see monsters."

"NO MONSTERS!" Kim shouted

"Yeah!" Shego took the toddler's hand in hers and they started walking out of the place to look for Kim's house…which was actually at Middleton.

KPKPKP

"We've gone far, do you think…" James said panting. He and the security guard who volunteered to help him look for his daughter stopped under the shade of a large truncated tree. The place where Kim was…a little while ago.

"We've gone I think about a mile sir, and I don't think we could find your daughter maybe that bastard knows about you and was planning this kidnapping." The guard said

James shook his head, "I'm not from here."

The guard smiled, "Most of the one robbed in this city are foreigners sir."

James glared at him

"I say we should start looking sir before it gets dark. It's hard to find your daughter at night."

"Good thinking…"

KPKPKP

Shego smiled when she heard the toddler's stomach growled, "You're hungry?" The toddler nodded. Shego looked around and then looked at the toddler, "Do you really know where your house is? Because I'm already tired, we have walked a lot and it seems that you don't know what we are looking for."

The toddler started crying

"Okay! Stop crying, you stay here while I get you some food okay?" The toddler stopped and nodded her head, "Don't go understand?" Kim nodded again

Shego look right and left before she entered a bakery. She waited until she could sneak in, when done, she took a yummy looking bread and waited again for her to escape. Once the coast was clear, the older girl ran as fast as her small legs could until she reached the place where she left the red headed toddler, whose eyes twinkled upon the sight of the bread.

"Here!" Shego handed the toddler the bread and the little girl happily ate it. The raven haired girl just watched the red head eat, a smile on her lips, "You know it's getting dark, why don't you come home with me?"

"Home?"

"Yeah! You can stay with me and my dad."

"Want Mama and Dada!" The toddler replied, her mouth still full with bread

"We'll look for them…but you need a place to stay."

The toddler nodded

KPKPKP

"It's been three days, and the kidnapper hasn't called us yet!" Anne said in her most desperate tone

"It's only three days honey…"

"No, we need to…" Anne's tirade was interrupted by the phone ringing, "It must be him!"

James nodded and answered the phone, "Possible…"

"_Mr. Dr. Possible?"_ A man's voice greeted James

"Yes…"

Anne was looking at her husband

"_This is PO1 Gray from Lowerton Police Department,"_ The information caught James's attention

"Yes officer is there any word about…"

"_We got the man who took your daughter in our custody and…"_

"Me and my wife will be there." James hanged up the phone and looked at his wife smiling, "That was a police officer from Lowerton, he said they have the man who got our Kimmie-cub in their custody."

"Oh my God!" Anne cried out, "We have to see him James…"

"That we have, we're using the copter at the science center honey, so come on!" James said excitedly

KPKPKP

The following scream was deafening after Anne heard the man confessed. James never saw his wife this angry before, the woman was hysterical and she started attacking the man, clawing him on his face. If not for the two officers who accompanied them at the visiting room of the prison, the man's face would have been full of scratches and bleeding.

"You took my daughter away!" Anne screamed, "You left her and now she's lost! I'm going to kill you!!!"

"ANNE!" James yelled at his wife

"Sir, please take her out of the room…"

"I…I'm so sorry…" The man who took their daughter whispered

"SORRY! Give me back my baby!" Anne screamed while she fought the men who are taking her away from the man she wanted to kill

The sole police officer that was left just watched as the others brought the raging woman out, then he shifted his gaze to the man and shook his head, "I better take you to the infirmary." He said before escorting the man out of the room

-End chapter 2-

The challenge has got to do with Kidnapping, but when I was posting my reply to that thread, I was so focus on the title Missing Kim Found...so I tried very hard to incorporate at least a small part where there's kidnapping (Well…actually it's not even kidnapping, it's a hostage sort of drama…hehehehe)

Writing next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Mwahahahaha…Chapter 3! I got the idea until the real finding of Kim…I'm not sure if that will be the end though.

**KP: Down Under**

Chapter 3: Prison break

Steve Barkin, father to Shaina also known as Shego to many was a former thief. In his prime, he fell in love with a stripper and they cohabitated, the woman then bore him a daughter. He accepted the child despite him wanting a son because he do loved the woman. But all his hope and love was taken from him when one day, he woke up without a lover and was left with a burden.

The stripper ran away with another man leaving him their daughter…Shego

So when the child reached the age of five, he started teaching her the art of thievery…and let his daughter earn money for the both of them…

Until his damn daughter went home carrying an excess baggage…

The 2 year old Kid.

It has been three years since the child was brought home by her stupid daughter, and all the Kid do was eat, sleep and whine. Yes, Shego took the child with her almost all the time but the child doesn't do Shego any good. As a matter of fact, he thinks that the child is a burden to his daughter because Shego takes home less money compared to the time when that Kid wasn't with them.

So at age 5, Steve Barkin started teaching Kid how to use her innocence to take money from strangers.

After giving instruction to the scared child, he went along with Shego and Kid to watch the red head work. He hid himself somewhere close to where the two were standing. The plan was for Kid to fake sickness in front of a man while Shego takes care of picking his pocket.

A well dressed man passed them by, and Kid got the signal from Shego. Kid frowned and shook her head, scared of what she was about to do.

Barkin saw it and he was enraged. Shego on the other hand understood and smiled at Kid. The older girl nodded at Kid saying that's she'll take care of it, and that she did.

When they arrived home, Barkin shoved Kid hard to the wall and started taking his belt from his pants, "You good for nothing girl!" he said and was about to hit the girl when Shego stopped him

"No Dad!"

"I'm going to beat you to a pulp damn you!" Barkin shouted not minding his daughter's plea

"I took the man's wallet dad! So please don't hurt Kid!"

Barkin angrily faced his daughter, "When I say she do something she will do it! If she has to play dead! She will play dead!"

"She's still young! She can't do it!" Shego reasoned

"She will do it when I say she will!" he said and turned his attention to the cowering red head

"DAD!" Shego shouted and threw an empty bottle against her father's back

The huge man faced the pale faced Shego who stood her ground, preparing herself for the blow she knew would come…

Two hard slaps met her face causing her lips to bleed, "That's what you'll get for trying to stand in my way!" he shouted before he forcefully took the money from Shego's hand, "You two make sure to get an early rest," he said then looked at Kid once again, "And you Kid should do what I tell you to do, or I will not only hurt you but I will also hurt Shego!" he said

The red head flinched but nodded her head

Shego crept towards the red head once her father left them, the red head went closer to Shego and started wiping Shego's bloodied lip with her dirty shirt, "I'm sorry Shego, It's all my fault!"

Shego smiled and shook her head, "It wasn't your fault. Father is an asshole."

Silence

Then the two children started laughing

"I just hope we get lucky so we could run away from him." Shego said after the younger girl in her arms. The two children snuggled together

"But who will bring him food if we get out of here? Who will bring him money?"

Shego scuffed, "He's bigger than us! He could get his own food and he could get his own money!"

Kid was silent

"What are you thinking?" Shego asked the quiet red head

"I don't like him hitting you." Kid said snuggling closer to the 10 year old Shego

"Yeah…and I don't like him hitting you." Shego replied

There was a moment of silence before the two girls laughed again

"I'm going to try to do what he wants tomorrow." Kid said

Shego looked down at the smaller Kid, "You know you don't have to. I could handle pick pocketing without your distraction."

"But he'll hit you again if I don't do it."

"So what? I'm used to it."

"But I don't like him hitting you."

Silence

"Don't worry Kid, someday…we'll get out of here."

KPKPKP

A whole year passed by, Kid and Shego did everything Steve Barkin asked them without question, afraid that if they failed, the other will get hurt. They only have each other to trust and to care.

But the hardship will not be forever, time will come when the opportunity to make your life better will suddenly appear before you…

It was another tiring day for the children, Barkin asked them to steal something from a man inside a bank, using Kid as a distraction. It so happened that Barkin made a deal with another man and he wanted something from a man named Jack Hench, he used his daughter and Kid to do the stealing and when done, he took the good with him and left the children on the street.

Jack Hench, unknown to Barkin was also a scrupulous man. He used his money and power to find the one responsible for stealing his good. Using the bank's security camera, he found out that the one who stole from him was a girl aided by another girl.

"What kind of a beast lets these children stole for them?" He asked after studying the security feed

"That must be one sick of a man." One of his men said

Silence

"Print a picture of that girl and I want all of you to scour this place, turn everything upside down and find the one responsible. I'm sure that girl has some adult supervision!" he said

"Yes sir!"

So with money and power…a small time thief cannot hide from him.

KPKPKP

Kid and Shego were lying on the floor, they were tired but they kept their eyes open. Barkin once again tried to hurt Kid and Shego intervened.

"Are you really going to call the cops here?" Kid asked softly

"I was just scaring dad. He's scared of cops and he's beating you often. I hate him for that!" Shego said harshly

Silence

"When we get out of here, are you going to leave me alone?" Kid asked again

"No, I told you I'll take care of you."

Kid smiled and snuggled closer to the elder girl. They were quiet and were about to dozed off when the older girl heard a commotion outside their room. There was a loud, hurried knocking at their door and the noise caused her drunk father to yell out in irritation. But despite the growl of her father, the knock still came, this time it was louder and more persistent.

Shego looked at the younger girl who was awakened by the noise and she put a hand on Kid's mouth to silence her. The green eyes of the younger girl were asking a question and Shego's blue orbs told the child that she have no idea what's happening. So they waited…

Shego knew that her father opened the door as she heard the door creaked open and the two girls winced when the sound of a man being shoved hard on the floor can be heard. Shego crawled forward and peeked on a hole by their wall to see what's happening and her eyes widened

"Cops…" Shego whispered then crawled back to Kid, "I think they are taking dad with them, let's hide." She said

"But dad…"

"He's already big; he can take care of himself. We have to go and leave; this is the time we are waiting for!"

Kid scrunched her forehead, "I thought you're just scaring dad…"

"I was! And I have no idea how those cops got here." Shego answered, "Are you going with me or not? I'm not going to spend another day with him beating me or you. I won't let that happen again." Shego said sternly

The red head nodded as she stood and followed the older girl as they stealthily walked away from the house.

KPKPKP

Steve Barkin was so angry…not because he was caught by the police but because the police found no children. _That brat I call my daughter rant me out to the police! And for what? For that bitch Kid! I'll show you two when I get out…I will kill you!_

Steve Barkin's last thought before he was dragged from his house and to prison.

KPKPKP

The night was cold, but two children, both with determination made it through. They walked all night to get out and far way from where they come from as possible. The older child keeping the little one warmed as best as she could.

Shego always makes it a point to let Kid rest, while resting, Shego will leave the little girl for a while to get them some food to eat. One time she returned with a stolen blanket along with some bread for the two of them.

Every day for almost 6 months, they will travel northward, stopping every time for Shego to get Kid and herself something to eat. But luck wasn't looking down on both of them as Shego finds it hard to get food for them as the days go by and Kid to Shego looks like getting sick.

"Kid…are you alright?" Shego asked the sniffing red head

"Yeah, but my nose has something I can't breathe properly." The red head confessed

"You must be having cold." Shego then pulled the younger girl closer to her and she used the old blanket she stole to cover themselves up

Silence

"Shego…"

"Hm?"

"Are we going to die here?"Kid asked

"No." Shego looked down at the red head, "I won't let it."

Silence

"But…we're always walking and it's getting cold…and we don't have anything to build fires and…"

"I won't let it!" Shego said sternly, "I'll take care of you remember?"

The red head nodded

"Don't leave me then?" The red head child said softly

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The little girl snuggled closer to the older child and she fell asleep

Shego looked down at the sleeping girl and felt for the girl's forehead, "You're running a fever and I can't do anything about it…I don't know what I could steal to make you feel better and I can't let you die." Shego said as she felt tears run down her face

She look around and found out that they were now past Lowerton and was already at Middleton. Shego smiled when she remember some time, long ago when her father brought her here, she was about to be taken to an orphanage but her father have second thoughts hence, she was brought back to their house at Lowerton.

"I know that orphanage…S….S…St…." Shego scrunched her forehead to dig on her memory. "Yeah!" she cheered causing the younger girl to moan in her sleep, "St. Paul, yes…St. Paul!" she said happily. She then stood up, taking the sick girl with her and started walking to look for the said orphanage.

A day passed, Shego was still looking for the orphanage, she was tired and hungry but she willed herself to go on, she can't let Kid down, _not now_ she thought.

She was about to give up when a tall house appeared before her eyes, and at the gate it reads… "St. Paul Orphanage", the sight brought hope and happiness to Shego. She hurriedly entered the slightly ajar gate and ran towards the main door. She pushed the door bell and waited for an answer.

Not 3 minutes into waiting, the door opened and a young nun came out. The nun's eyes widened at the sight before her, she took the little girl in Shego's arm before the pale skinned girl collapsed.

KPKPKP

"How did these children came here Sister Anna?" James asked

"Well they were actually loitering around when one of us found them, scouring for food and the like, that was the situation with the three red heads but the one your wife was talking to has a different story."

James looked at the nun, "How?"

"Well Sister Filomena opened the door and found an older girl carrying that one." Sister Anna said pointing at Kid, "She has a fever and cold, when Sister Filomena took the child, the other collapsed." Sister Anna shook her head, "I think that child was too close to the other one, she didn't even leave her name before she ran away leaving a wailing child."

"Do you think it's the child's mother?"

The nun shook her head no, "The child looks around 12 and she told us to take good care of Kid, and that we have to find Kid a good family."

Silence

"Where is she now?"

"She didn't return. Kid stopped talking after the older girl left, but despite her being introvert, she almost aced our IQ and EQ test. She was so weak and thin when she was brought here," Sister Anna smiled when she saw Anne having a good interaction with Kid, "I'm glad you're wife made her smile…she haven't done that in two weeks since she's been here."

"There's so much about my wife that really intrigues me, but despite all that…she's the only one I know who could probably help Kid."

Whatever Sister Anna's about to answer was interrupted by Anne joining them

"I…I like to adopt her." Anne said smiling

"Are you sure honey? Don't you think we should think things over first…"

"I'm sure James…I want her."

"Anne…"

"I could feel it in my heart that I wanted this child to be part of our family. I'll love her and treat her as if she really was our Kimmie and…"Anne stopped as she started to cry, "I know she can patch up that hole inside my heart James…I felt something about her I wasn't able to feel from the other two."

James embraced his wife, "Okay Anne, then we shall go back after Sister Anna arrange the adoption paper."

The nun smiled and nodded her head

KPKPKP

Two weeks later

Anne Possible excitedly came to the orphanage bringing new clothes with her for Kid. Kid on the other hand was happy that she's going to have a new family who loves her, she could feel it, but deep inside her heart, she wished that Shego was with her so the two of them could share a loving family unlike before.

_You lied to me Shego, you said you'll never leave me_

And while the excited doctor led the red headed child to her car, a familiar person hiding in the shadows watched them…

_I'm sorry Kid…I didn't keep my promise to not leave you…but I know this is the best way and that this is what you really need. But I'll keep my promise…I'll always take care of you…always Kid…_

-End Chapter 3-

Haaaaa!

Nothing-nothing….still in the mood to write the next chapter you know! And it's still early here!


	4. Chapter 4

Yay another chapter!

**KP: Down Under**

Chapter 4: Call me, beep me if you want to reach me

Beep-beep-be-beep

Kim's communicator chimed just as she was about to get out of their house to meet Ron outside. She took the blue device and switched it open and Wade's face assaulted her, "What's the sitch Wade?" she asked without halting her advance

"Got a hit on your web site Kim, Dr. Drakken was reported to enter the Middleton Museum not five minutes ago." Wade reported

The now 16 year old Kim Possible smiled, _when there's Drakken there's Shego…_

Shego…

That name was like a bomb for her. Every time she takes on Drakken and meets Shego, feelings she has little recollection off starts to resurface. The box where she hid memories of long ago was being open, as if Shego was the key to Pandora 's Box.

When did she meet Shego exactly? This Shego and not the one that resides in her dream for a very long time?

KPKPKP

She was 14 years old then, she and Wade decided to put up a website about her taking babysitting jobs when a wrong message was posted. Someone wanted help…and Kim's adventurous and dangerous side didn't give her any reason to back out…

_Shego will not back out…_

She thought…always thinking of that girl who have saved her, who have stood before her and that man's cruelty, that girl who promised to be with her forever, that girl…who broke her promise

And that's when her career as a world saving hero started. From that moment, villains after villains comes her way and she stopped them, the memory of that person urged her to move forward, to be better…no… to be the best.

Then one boring day, Drakken once again tried to take over the world so Kim Possible have to come to his lair to intercept him…but she was rendered motionless when Drakken called out a name…

"Shego! Get Kim Possible!"

_Shego…she…she's here…_ the red headed teen heroine was stunned to say the least. She was rooted on her feet as she waits for Shego to come out…_will I fight her?_

Kim's eyes widened at the sight of the woman who comes before her.

Shego…this Shego was not the one she used to know. This Shego has pale-greenish skin, her hair black with wisps of green coloration, her hands were covered with black and green gloves, her lips were black, and her eyes green just like hers and her face doesn't wear that soft smile she remembers.

_This is not my Shego _she thought

And her eyes got bigger when this Shego ignited her hands, those gloved hands now encased with green fire…

KPKPKP

"Well…well…well…I thought you said that this Kim Possible you're facing is a tough one Dr. D?" Shego asked sarcastically

_Aren't you glad to have finally see me Kid?_

Instead of smiling, the raven haired villainess smirked, "Are you sure you can fight…Kimmie?" she said with a teased

_I can't imagine that you'll grow up to be a very beautiful lady Kid…yes you are…_

"Don't call me that!" Kim hissed

_Oh…touché!_

"So…what should I call you? Princess? Pumpkin…" Shego smirked and relaxed her stance, "Pumpkin is sure nice, it'll match your hair…Kimmie!"

_You have no idea how much I longed for us to meet face to face again Kid…you have no idea how it breaks my heart to break my promise…_

Kim was so angry that her fighting form became readable. She looked at Shego with anger in her eyes before she attacked the green skinned woman.

Shego smiled which wasn't noticed by Kim and extinguished the fire in her hands, she ducked, side stepped, sway, blocked every move Kim sent her, she would watched the red head intently and made a swiping move when the red head moved away from her, making the red head believed that she really was fighting back

_I promised to take care of you Kid…and that promised I won't break…even if I have to work as a side kick to this goof ball…this is the only way I knew I could do it…especially now that you chose a dangerous path to take…_

They continued fighting as if they were dancing. Shego attacks and Kim defends and vice versa…

KPKPKP

"KP?" Ron called out when the red head went out of their house as if her mind was miles away

Kim shook her head to take her out of her reverie. She had a hand clutching her chest, just above to where her heart lies _if this is not my Shego, then why does fighting her hurts so much?_ "Sorry Ron…oh did Wade…"

"He said Saddie will take us to the museum, she'll be here in a minute…" Ron scrunched his forehead, "Are you alright KP?"

Kim looked at Ron and smiled, "Yeah…why wouldn't I be?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, it seems that you got this far away look when we are to face Drakken and Shego." Ron reasoned

_That name again…_

"I don't have that look Ron." Kim said and didn't give Ron any room for argument, "I was thinking of how to stop them fast…don't want to miss this class."

Ron huffed

Yeah…Kim Possible can do anything except lying

Kim was so thankful that Saddie arrived before Ron could give that argument.

KPKPKP

Shego was patiently waiting at the entrance of the museum where her employer was about to get some 'artifact' he said he needed to build his newest death ray. Shego sighed, _Dr. D really never gives up with this death ray thingy!_ Shego thought.

Team Possible's late arrival doesn't do Shego so much good, as waiting makes her thinks of so many things…especially her childhood…Her and Kid…and now…Her and Kimmie.

She can't help but think of 'what ifs', like…what if she didn't leave Kid and she too stayed at the orphanage? Will the Possibles adopt her along with Kid? If not…will Kid leave her to go with the Possibles?

But as they've said, it's always too late to have regrets…Shego shook her head, if there's one thing she'd regret, it was the time she took Kid back home with her…Kid doesn't deserve that kind of life…this life Kim has is the one she deserves.

"Shego…"

Her reverie was cut short by the presence of her Princess…

"A little late aren't you princess?"

"Got caught in traffic!" Kim replied before attacking the green skinned woman

_I didn't regret that day I left you Kid…because I can see that this life is the one you need, you deserve this kind of life…and don't you worry…I'll make sure no one takes this life from you…ever again._

KPKPKP

Anne Possible was lazing on the couch watching something on TV when Kim entered the house. The young red head looked tired and she was dragging her back pack on the floor, "Hello Kimmie." She greeted her daughter

"Hi mom!" She greeted back, dragged herself to the couch and sat beside her mother, "You're home early, no emergency operation or something?"

Anne smiled and caressed Kim's cheeks, "No, actually I got out of the hospital as soon as I can. There's so many of them there who could do what I can, and I felt that they're just taking advantage of me when I make myself available there." The older red head said, "And how was your day?"

Kim shrugged her shoulders, "My morning started worst, we have to face Drakken and Shego early in the morning, and they got away with whatever artifact they were stealing there…"

"Hm…" Anne nodded her head then pulled the teen closer to her, "Then…"

"We got a boring lecture on all our subjects, then Bonnie drives me crazy by trying hard to change our cheer leading routines."

"Aw…poor Kimmie." Anne then placed a soft kiss on Kim's cheek.

Their conversation was halted by Jim and Tim barging inside their house, "MOM!" The two called out and grinned when the two saw their sister and mother at the sofa

"I see Kim was burned out." Tim said grinning

"How about we give you a massage?" Jim supplied

These cause Kim to scrunched her forehead, it's not every day that her brothers are nice to her…these two always makes her life miserable. Playing all kinds of tricks on her, hacking her on line diary, destroying her toys or remaking them into something she didn't want…

But no matter what these two does, she still loves them. They knew she was adopted and they still treat her as their real sister.

This family has been good to her…and there's no way she's going to replaced them in her heart…

Only if Shego didn't leave her…perhaps she could share this family with her right now.

"Why are you so nice suddenly?" She asked

Jim and Tim looked at their mother

Anne pulled Kim's face so that the younger red head looks at her, "Have you forgotten what day is today?"

Kim scrunched her forehead

"Today is the day you become officially a part of this family…"

Kim smiled…_Oh yeah…today is the day I become a Possible…_

KPKPKP

_Today is the day you've become a new person Kid…I should greet you happy birthday…_

The shadow of a woman was at the tree just outside Kim's room. Silently watching over the red head…as she'd promised.

-End Chapter 4-

Someone breaks out of prison


	5. Chapter 5

**KP: Down Under**

Chapter 5: Hello Kid…

Steve Barkin wasn't new in prison. When he was still young, the prison was like a second home to him, so if it wasn't for the reason he was here, he would have enjoyed his stay.

From the day he set foot on this jail, his mind has already made some images on how he could actually exact his revenge on his useless daughter and that Kid which his daughter chose over him. He knows what he's about to do and he have all the time in prison to plan for it.

And he planned for almost 10 years…

Steve Barkin was walking on his chained feet to go to his usual place for lunch when he overheard two of his inmates talking…

"Hey…did you here? That chick Shego was a tough one!" Inmate 1 said

"Yeah dude, she's working with that blue boy and busted him out of prison many times without being caught!" Inmate 2

Barkin scowled _that bitch! She has busted another man from prison and yet she let me rot in here!_

"What with her power and mad skill? She could probably take on any man anytime, anywhere!"

Barkin wasn't able to resist this information, "Power? Shego has power? Since when?" he asked then he situated himself beside the second man

"Whoa! Where have you been dude? That chick has fire power since she started her life of villainy!"

"Fire power?" Barkin asked again

"Don't you watch TV? She's all over the news…and we think that this chick has one weakness…only one I tell you!" Inmate 1 said

Barkin didn't say anything as his mind starts to turn _now how the hell will I exact my revenge on that bitch daughter of mine if she has this fire power…_ he turned his attention to one of his inmates, "Do you know if she works with this red headed girl named Kid?"

The two inmates looked at him as if he had grown another head, "Dude, Shego works alone…the only companion she's got is that blue Mad Scientist they call Drakken!" Inmate 2 said

"And the only red head we knew is Kim Possible, and she's not working with Shego, they fight! Kim Possible the Hero and Shego the Villain!" Inmate 1 said then he followed it with a laughter, "And to tell you the truth, that red head hero has no power and yet she could go toe to toe with Shego…that woman is her weakness if I may say so!"

Barkin's eyes hardened as the image of the red head Kid and Shego conspiring to put him in jail resurfaced. His reverie was broken when the TV to the dining hall opened…

And the TV flashed a news report on Shego fighting Kim…

Barkin focused his eyes watching the two women fight. He grinned when he recognize his daughter, she may be greenish, unlike her usual pale skin before, she might have glowing hands…but she sure looks like her momma. The red head she was fighting…that was something new. There are lots of red headed girl in this part of America, and he was not sure if this is the one he was looking for…

Until he saw it with his own eyes…

Shego's flaming hand was sure to hit the red head but it seemed to him that the green skinned female change the direction of her fist that it looks like the red head dodged the flaming hands in the eyes of the inexperienced fighters.

And this made him watched the fight intently…and as it continues, Barkin's grin widened…_that bitch is holding out on this red head, making sure not to hit her on dangerous spots…as if my bitch of a daughter is actually protecting her…red head, Kim Possible…or is it…Kid Possible?_

He wasn't able to contain himself after the realization…Steve Barkin started laughing maniacally causing the other prisoners to cringed, and the officers to take him out of the dining are to his room.

_I'll get my revenge on you Shego…and I just know where to start! _He thought as he was being led to his prison cell.

KPKPKP

Shego decided to watch the news since there's nothing good being shown at the cable, and she would rather hear the depressing situation the country is in rather than hear her employer rant about his devices that really never works at all.

_How the hell would he be able to take over the world like this? He's always out of it! He's too forgetful and to think he isn't that old to have dementia of sort!_

She thought as she settled on the lair's couch, a cup of coffee in hand

"_On breaking news, five prisoners from Middleton's most secured jail escaped this morning. The report says that one of the five escapees killed two armed police officers and one inmate. The prisoner who was reported to have killed these men was a prisoner named Steve Barkin…"_

Shego suddenly spurts the coffee she just drunk after hearing the news, "The fuck!"

"…_the said killer was a known thief during his younger days, and reports say that Steve Barkin was arrested 10 years ago after stealing an important experiment that was owned by businessman Jack Hench using his daughters whose names were not divulged."_

"He's into killing now?" Shego exclaimed, her eyes widened in disbelief

"…_one of Barkin's inmates divulged that the main reason the man escaped was to actually exact revenge to his daughters for calling the cops on him…"_

The image of one inmate appeared at the screen, he was grinning as if he was a superstar, _"That darn Barkin did tell me how he hate his daughters, especially that red head one and he told me that he is going to get out' a here to make them pay for getting him busted!"_

Shego's mind stopped thinking about anything else…all she knew right now was that she needs to warn and protect her princess.

Shego stood up and ran to where Drakken was working; she barged in "Dr. D! I'm using the hover craft, I'm going out!" She announced and turned away

"Wait SHEGO! How about my plan to rule the world?!"

Shego shouted back without looking, "Change of plans Dr. D! You got to shove that experiment of yours for now!"

"WAIT! SHEGO! SHEGOOO!!!" Dr. D just watched as his henchwoman disappeared from his sight, "What does Shego mean by 'change of plan?' Ahhh! That woman is crazy!" he whined before returning to what he was doing. He looked at his creation and frowned, "Okay…so what was I to do before I was interrupted…." He smiled when he saw the red button, "Ah yes…I need to push this to see if this actually works…"

KABOOM

"SHEGO!"

KPKPKP

_What to say…_ "Ah…hi Kimmie, pumpkin, princess, cupcake, kid…" Shego shook her head, _it'll take me the whole afternoon to call her all the pet names I have for her, _"Ah…Hi Kimmie, remember dad? He escaped from prison and he's out to kill the both of us!" _Ahhh! Too direct, don't want to give Kid a heart attack, _"Okay…hello, well I'm not here to fight you Kimmie…I'm here to warn you." Shego smile, _that's a good start_

The green skinned woman looked at the console of the hover craft flying on autopilot

_Then what will I say after that?_ Shego slumps her shoulder _Why is it so hard to tell the truth? It would have been easy if all of these were lies!_

She decided to keep quiet and clear her mind…

_Yes…I'll just go with the flow once I'm there._

KPKPKP

It was Saturday afternoon and the whole Possible family were lazing out at the living room. Well if you'd consider Jim and Tim creating another blue print for their newest rocket launcher, Mr. Dr. Possible busy calibrating his lap top, Mrs. Dr. Possible reading the newest Live Journal on Neurosurgery and Kim Possible working her magic on hunting for a nice movie…then they are lazing out.

It would have been perfect if not for the hard knocking on the door.

"Kimmie-cub will you get the door please?"

Kim looked at her father then at the twin who was looking at her too. "Can't the tweebs get the door?" Kim asked

"We're busy!" Tim and Jim replied simultaneously

"Duh! I'm busy too! And you two were just making another plan on how to blow the house up!"

"At least we have a plan!" Jim said

"You're just surfing the channels!" Tim added

"Kids!" James shouted

And the word sent Kim down to memory lane once again…

Anne noticed the sudden silence of the younger red head so she turned her attention to James and nudged his leg with her foot. James asked 'what' silently and his wife pointed her mouth on the sullen look of Kim and the older Possible understood

"I think I'll just get the door." Anne said, mussing Kim's hair before she stood up and walked towards the door. The older red head did not bother looking into the hole to see who was knocking instead, she opened it, her eyes widened and she hurriedly closed the door. The action caught her family's attention…

"Honey…who was at the door?" James asked in bewilderment as he saw her wife's face paled

"Well…no one! No one really!" Anne said smiling nervously

"That look doesn't say no one mom." Tim said

"What Tim said!" Jim seconded

"Mom, you look pale…"

Anne's answer was interrupted by another knock on their door, this time the knock was louder and insistent but Anne stood there unmoving and it was apparent that she has no intention of answering the door…

"Okay, I'll answer …" James was about to stand

"No!" Anne shouted with wide eyes, "That…that must be Shego again!"

"Shego?" The other household members asked together which was answered by Anne's head nodding

Kim frowned and stood up; she walked passed her mother to answer the door when her arm was grabbed by Anne, "Don't…"

Kim looked back at her worried mother, "Shego will not do anything evil I'm sure." Kim said shaking her head

Anne scowled, "She's Drakken's evil side kick!"

"Who doesn't need to knock if she so wanted to barge in here to cause us any trouble." Kim replied, "Calm down mom…this is so not the drama!" Kim assured them

Each of the people inside the house nodded their head in agreement and Kim took a deep breath before opening the door.

There at the door was Shego, standing straight, looking nervous and her eyes darted from right and left, "What…Global Justice finally found a way to get you?" Kim asked

Shego looked at Kim and smiled, "Hi…Kid."

Kim's eyes widened and her jaw dropped

-End Chapter 5-

No idea how many more chapters but this is going to end soon and I'm working on it!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ha-ha-ha-ha! I think I'm on 'marathon writing' for this story must be because the plot bunny still hangs inside my head and they won't leave me until I've written them all off! Need to finish this so I could concentrate on updating WDW and The Gift.

**KP: Down Under**

Chapter 6: Shego's Story

Kim stepped back and glared at Shego, "Don't call me that ever!" Kim screamed at the green skinned female

Shego dropped her smile, "Well…that's you're name…"

"No!" Kim screamed

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Shego asked softly, her eyes on the angered red head

"Get Lost Shego! If you're here to cause trouble then…"

"No!" Shego raised two hands to make it clear that she comes in peace, "I come here to talk to you."

Silence

"Then talk!" Kim demanded in her most harsh tone

Shego sighed and once again started looking around her, "Can't I at least talk to you inside? I'm not sure if it's safe here to…" Shego's fast reflex enables her to dodge one angry punch from Kim, "Hey! I said I come in peace! I'm not here to fight princess!" she said as she dodged another punch

"You're a liar! Why should I believe you?" Kim said

"Because you did believe me before! And I need you to believe me again now…even just for this time Kid! Please!"

That stopped Kim from attacking

James Possible and Anne Possible were now behind the red head heroine and was looking at Shego with surprise, "You know Kim's real name?" Anne asked

Shego relaxed her defensive stance and nodded her head, "Well…I'm not even sure if it was really her name, because you see…Kid is not a name."

Anne and James looked at each other, "Shego…will you come in?" James invited the green skinned woman

Kim looked at her dad in aghast, "Dad!"

James smiled at Kim, "It's impolite to talk to your guest outside when it is comfortable in your own living room Kimmie-cub. We've taught you better than that." He said and gestured for Shego to come in.

"Thank you Mr. Possible." Shego bowed her head and entered

Anne followed her husband and Shego to the living room; she was followed by Kim who closed the door once everyone was in.

"Jim, Tim, will you continue what you're doing in your room?" Anne told the twin

"But…can't we just stay here?" Jim asked

"Yeah…we want to get some plasma samples from her!" Tim added and pointed a finger on Shego

"Okay…I'll rephrase my sentence, "Jim, Tim, you will continue your work in your room or you will be grounded for a mo…" Anne smiled when the two scampered on their feet and run up to their room

Shego looked at Anne and smiled, "That was…scary." Shego said

"Yeah…you have to sometimes especially when you're a mother to kids like them." Anne explained, "Please have a sit." Anne gestured for the solo couch while she and James occupied the large couch. Kim decided to sit on the other solo couch opposite that of Shego's.

Silence

"You have no right to call me that as if you're the Shego I knew." Kim broke the silence, "How did you know that information, I don't care…but never, as in never should you call me Kid ever again."

Shego looked at Kim sadly, "Sorry…"

Kim frowned at Shego

"I'm sorry if…if…" shit, I haven't rehearsed this part! "Look, I'm not really here to fight, I'm here to warn you." Shego finally said

"About what?" Kim asked frowning

Shego scratched her head, "I'm not sure if you're watching the news or something but there was a break at Middleton Prison."

Kim looked at her surprised, "So? Why are you here telling me this? Aren't you the one breaking Drakken out of that prison many times?"

Shego sighed, "Well it wasn't Drakken or any villains I was talking about. Steve Barkin was one of the escapees."

Kim frowned more, "So? It's not as if that Steve Barkin escaped to take over the world."

Shego licked her dried lips, took a deep breath before replying, "He's my father and he escaped to…to…"

"Your father?" James asked

Shego nodded and looked at James, "He escaped to kill me and Kid…" then she looked at Kim, "That's you…"

"You're lying!" Kim shouted, "Are you telling me that you and the Shego I knew are one and the same? No…you're lying!"

"No I'm not…I'm not lying princess. I just came here to warn you. He killed two police officers and an inmate…and I think he knew that he can't touch me anymore…"

Kim was silent

"You have to believe me…I know I broke my promise, I know I said I won't leave you alone…well in a way I really didn't leave you alone cause you now have a better family, but I'm still out there looking out for…"

SLAP

Shego stopped her rant and looked at Kim who was standing in front of her, "I'm so…"

"Then if you really are Shego, then all those fights were lies?" Shego nodded, "All the times I thought I've fought you equally was a lie?"

Shego looked at Kim, "No…it wasn't you really…"

SLAP

"Kimmie!" Anne called out

"You've been lying to me all through out!" Kim screamed

"I…I wanted to protect you…I…I wanted to fulfill that promise, I promise to take care of you and that's what I did!"

Kim flopped at the couch she vacated, her face red and her eyes were starting to water, "You…you left me in that orphanage…you…"

"I have to…I can't steal anymore food for us, you were sick and I don't want you to die. I don't want you to waste your childhood like I've wasted mine." Shego explained

Silence

"I have to Kid…I have to…" Shego bowed her head in shame

Silence again

Anne interrupted, "You said you're not sure that Kim's real name was Kid?" Anne asked

Shego looked at the older red head and nodded, "I was seven when I found her alone and crying somewhere near the space park…"

James eyes widened, "Space Park? At Lowerton?"

Shego nodded, "Yeah…" Shego sighed, "She was so scared and so small so I offered to help her find her house…but we didn't…"

Anne's eyes widened and suddenly she felt it hard to breathe

"Honey?" James asked

"How…how did you find her?" Anne asked again

Shego frowned, "She was curled on the ground hidden by a large truncated tree, she was looking for her mama and dada and…"

"I don't remember anything like that! You're lying! You didn't find me like that we were always together right?!" Kim said, her eyes teary now

"I wish it would have been like that princess…but that's the truth, that's how we got together. How I wished I didn't bring you home with me, then you wouldn't have suffered in the hands of my father."

"Oh My God!" Anne said as she stood up…"When…when was that?"

"That was…about 15 years ago…Mrs. Possible…"

"Dear Lord!" Anne's body was shaking

"What's happening honey?"

"James…we lost Kimmie 15 years ago…at Lowerton…"

James scrunched his forehead and then when realization dawned on him he gasped, "Are you saying…"

"What is going on?" Kim asked now getting scared, she haven't seen her parent this way before, "Who was lost?"

James stood up and steadied his wife; he faced Kim and explained, "Our daughter was lost 15 years ago."

"Lost? I thought you said you're daughter died?" Kim asked

Anne shook her head, "We made that story up because we don't want you to feel that we adopted you to replace her."

Shego looked at them as they speak, "So you lost a daughter at Lowerton at exactly the same time I found Kid?" she asked

And the couple nodded their heads

Shego then looked at Kim, "Then there's a possibility that Kid is really your lost daughter?"

Kim looked at Shego, "You can't mean that…" Shego nodded her head, at this Kim looked at her parents as if silently asking how did they lost her

James sighed and began his story…

KPKPKP

"If what your dad is telling really did happen, then you could really be their real daughter Kid…they've actually adopted their own daughter." Shego said smiling sadly _jeez Kid…you did find your real parents, after all those times we searched…_

"There's really one way to make sure of it." Anne said and everyone at the living room looked at her, "We could submit a DNA test and compare Kimmie's DNA to the DNA stored at the Middleton hospital." Anne said

At that, Kim nodded her head in agreement

Silence

"This is too much for me to take in right now…Shego…" Kim looked at the green skinned woman, "…Shego is actually the Shego I knew and now, the parents who adopted me are possibly my real parents…and then a man from my past breaks out of prison to hunt and kill me…"

Silence

"Actually, my theory is that he wanted to get you so that he could get me. I mean between us princess, he's likely to have more chance of capturing you than me and I'm sure he hated me to the bone." Shego explained

"Why? He's your father you said?" James asked

Kim looked at Shego, "You mean he…he might be thinking that you really called the cop on him?"

Shego nodded her head, "But I don't care about that, I'm not letting him get to you."

Silence

"Kimmie…" Anne called out. The red headed heroine looked at her mother, "Will you come with us at the hospital so we could…get blood sample for a DNA test?"

Kim nodded

"Ah…not to be intrusive Mrs. Possible, but can I come along? I mean…I'm not sure where my father is right now and he could be planning something bad about Kim and I just wanted to…"

Anne smiled, stepped closer to Shego and patted her shoulder, "Yes, please come with us. Kimmie needs you more right now than ever."

Shego smiled and nodded her head

KPKPKP

It took only seconds to get the blood sample Anne needed…but waiting for results feels like forever for Anne and Kim.

The two red heads were left alone inside Anne's office as the doctor waited for the final result to come out. Shego stationed herself outside the office along with James. The two were chatting about Shego's past with Kid, and from the look Shego saw on James's face, the Possible dad didn't like one bit of it.

"I'm sorry Mr. Possible if I dragged your daughter into that life…"

James shook his head and patted Shego's shoulder lightly, "No…it wasn't your fault. You tried hard not to put Kimmie-cub into that situation and I know that there's so little a ten year old girl could do against an adult as fierce as your father. You did great…"

Silence

"And you did sort of bring Kimmie back to us…you know, if that DNA test comes out that Kim is really our Kimmie-cub, then you brought her back to us. And for that we'll be forever indebted to you." James explained

Shego sighed, "I just feel that I've let down Kid…that's why I'm doing what I am doing right now…especially when I've read from the news that she started this Team Possible to take on those villains…"

James looked at Shego, "So you became a villain to make sure that Kim's be out of harms way?"

Shego shrugged her shoulder, "All I really knew was stealing, I grow up doing that and it's what I do best, then after that accident, my thievery involves not only the small time shops, I started embarking on larger stuff…so I was really a villain before I even started working for Dr. D…"

"But you have no intention of aiding a megalomaniac in taking over the world until Kim plunged into this hero thing."

Shego looked at James and smiled, "Those crooks always have traps for her, and I can't think of anything else to know what they are planning and being one oft hem was the best idea…that time…"

Their chat was interrupted by the hospital's paging system calling for Dr. Anne Possible. The paged was followed by two red heads coming out of the office; the younger one sat beside the green skinned woman while the older one pulled James off the chair and led the man to the laboratory where Anne was wanted.

Silence

"We have lots of things to talk about Kid…" Shego broke the silence between them

Kim looked at her, "I don't think I'm in the mood to talk…my nerves eating me."

Shego smiled and shook her head, "Do you want me to sing someone's waiting for you?"

Kim frowned and looked at Shego, "What? You think that will make all this 'shit' better?"

Shego's eyes widened, "Wow, princess actually cursing?"

Kim sighed, "Heard worst curses when we were young…"

"Yeah…imbibed all of it actually." Shego said

Two green eyes met and they both laugh

"You look very different." Kim said after the laughter died down, she then looked at Shego, "So you knew all along that I was Kid and yet you didn't tell me?" she asked

Shego smiled, "Well…I'm afraid I'll get slap when I tell you…" Shego smirk at Kim's face blushing

"Sorry about that." Kim said

"Oh its okay I deserve it."

"Yeah you do."

"You didn't know that it was me?" Shego asked and looked at Kim intently

"How would I know? Green skin, green eyes and plasma firing hands?" Kim asked, "You don't look the same the last time I saw you 10 years ago so forgive me if I didn't recognize you." Kim said then huffed

"Okay…I understand, but I still have my beautiful body and the pale skin and the sarcastic attitude…"

"Yeah!" Kim interrupted, "I felt something familiar about you but you can't blame a girl to think otherwise when you're trying to swipe my head off."

Shego laughed, "Yeah…"

Silence

"I've been following around after you were adopted…well until I had an accident that is. That's why I know who you are."

Kim looked at Shego and smiled, "So the accident is the reason you change?" Shego nodded

"I was asked to steal this chemical in a secret laboratory in Cuba, you know me I don't ask questions about work. As long as you pay, I'll do it," Kim nodded, "I was caught by two security guards and we fought inside the laboratory where that 'mysterious' chemical was kept…and boom, I was caught in the explosion."

Silence

"What does it do?"

Shego shrugged her shoulder, "No idea really, they actually wanted it because it emits a certain amount of power that could be likened to a nuclear bomb."

Kim looked at Shego in horror, "But you live?"

"Yeah…that's the mystery, they really thought I died on that very moment but I was still breathing when they found me. The two guards were not lucky, they died on the spot. They say the chemical actually sipped into my cells and changed my genes…so…here I am." Shego looked at Kim, "Got two years to control my power…then when that's done, I started stealing on bigger companies…well mostly from Jack Hench and other villains."

"Oh…"

Their chat was interrupted by Anne running towards them, pulling Kim hard into her arms and hugged the younger red head tightly. The older woman was crying. James followed his wife's action and now the three were hugging together

"Oh God…you really are our Kimmie!" Anne said as she pulled a little from Kim and smothered Kim's face with kisses

James then looked at Shego, bowed his head and mouthed the words "Thank you."

Shego felt happy at the moment…Kid did find her true family…all she needs to do now was find that bastard of a man she calls Dad and stopped his evil plan…if he has one.

Shego silently walked away from the rejoicing Possibles and she vanished from the hospital

_I'll still be looking after you Kid…princess…_

KPKPKP

Steve Barkin grinned. He might have been old and he might not have any knowledge about computers…but he sure knows how to use a gun to make someone do what he wants…

Kim Possible

I got the address where three of the prison escapees were hiding. #%%^$&*&^%$#, I'm not sure if they'll stay there longer so please apprehend them. ASAP

Concern Citizen

He hit the young man's head once he pressed enter and the Kim Possible website announced 'you're message has been received'

He turned around and walked out of the computer house and heads out to the place he wanted Kim Possible to be.

-End chapter 6-

The plot I mentioned at kpslashhaven is only until here...so next chapter is not mentioned on that post of mine and might be the last chapter then followed by an epilogue...if I got the kick to write an epilogue...so yeah...this is still KIGO despite no romance on genre. Hahahah


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: After that marathon…suddenly I was hit by un-inspiring thoughts and laziness hence, this chapter took so long for me to write, besides, I'm not sure how I'm going to let Steve Barkin make Shego suffer…until early this morning when the idea came to my head how!

**KP: DOWN UNDER**

Chapter 6: You got to be kidding me!

Kim was sad that Shego wasn't there when her parents let go of her. She should be happy because she finally found her parents…her parents who actually adopted her, but still the hurt feeling when she didn't find Shego around the hospital was gnawing inside of her.

_Will I ever see Shego again?_ Kim thought.

The Possibles went home happy and satisfied; especially Anne and James who thought that the hardship they underwent in the past did resulted to them finding their Kimmie. It was a glorious day for Anne and she can't help but sleep together with Kim that day.

Beep-beep-be-beep

"Go Wade, what's the sitch?' Kim asked she was still on her bed lazing around. It was Saturday, a week after learning her true identity and a week after learning about who Shego really was. Kim's arms were stretched skyward; her hands holding on to her blue kimmunicator and Wade's face appeared

"_Whoa!"_ Wade's eyes widened at Kim _"Why do you look like someone who just lost a million dollars to a casino?"_ Wade asked frowning, _"You should be happy since you're 'the Kim Possible', as in the real 'Kim Possible!'!"_

Kim smiled and shook her head, "Yeah, I'm happy."

"_But you don't look like it."_ Wade said, _"Still want to hear the sitch? It's not too important, I think the police could handle this as this should involve them not you."_

"Sitch me." Kim said in a reassuring voice

"_Actually this was dated a week ago, it's just that I feel lazy checking the site since most of your villains were still in jail except for Shego…"_

Kim stopped listening to Wade after him mentioning the green skinned female, _where are you Shego? I thought you'll be looking after me? I thought…_

"…_and that he wants you to be there to arrest them…"_ Wade stopped and looked at Kim, _"Do I have to repeat the mission again?"_ He asked worriedly

"I missed Shego." The red head said, "Since the day she came here to tell us who she really was and even warned me about her father escaping prison to exact revenge on us…" Kim started mumbling

"_Shego? The Shego…green skinned thief with plasma firing hand Shego?"_

"Yeah…that Shego and My Shego is one and the same." Kim said then her glazed eyes looked at Wade, "Can you find her? Can you tell me where I can find her?"

Silence

"_Does that mean you're not going to work on this case and leave it to the police?" _Wade asked

"What's the sitch again?" Kim asked

"_The report on an escapee, the 'concern citizen' said he saw two of the escapees inside a for sale apartment."_ Wade informed Kim who frowned

"Concern citizen huh?" Kim asked and the Afro-American boy nodded, "Okay, get Ron and we'll get there."

Wade smiled at Kim, _"I asked Sadi to come by your house, and she must be there by now waiting for you and Ron. Oh…and I already informed Ron about it and he said he'll be there in a few."_ Kim smiled at Wade who disconnected after Kim said her thank you.

The red head changed into her mission clothes and 3 minutes later, she was ready.

KPKPKP

"That smells danger to me." Shego whispered as she watched the red head comes out of her house and heads her way to the multicolored car that has Ron Stoppable inside, "I don't like the sound of that report."

"_So what do you plan to do?"_

"What else? I'm following her and make sure she doesn't get herself killed." Shego scoffed, "I already told you about my father coming for her and you still told her about that message. That could be him." The green skinned woman said sternly

"_I know it's just that Kim checks the website occasionally and she'll get suspicious if she found out about the message and I didn't relay it to her."_

"Nerdlinger…"

"_Look, I'm already helping you. Can you at least call me by my name?"_

Shego scowled, "Where's the fun in that?"

Silence

"Okay Wade…I got a plan."

"_And you're plan?"_

"I'm giving Kimmie half hour inside that house, if she doesn't get out in half an hour I'll go in to help…"

"_That's not a plan…that's what you'll be doing whether you like it or not so it's not a plan!"_ Wade said

The villainess sighed, "That's my mission! The plan is…you alert the police and have them there to save Kim!" Shego said a bit loud then looked down to see if Team Possible heard her. She sighed in relief when she found the automated vehicle out of sight, which means they're heading at the house

"_Not wise…what if they kill Kim?"_

"WADE!" Shego called out, "You will alert the police one hour after I get in! That way, they could not get their hands on Kim and hurt her, understand?"

Silence

"Nerdlinger…you're already grating on my nerves…"

"_I understand!"_

"Good…I'm heading out."

KPKPKP

Kim and Ron were crouched at a nearby bush. Kim has a binocular in hand and she was looking through it to see if she could find anything suspicious inside the apartment whose for sale sign was clearly butchered.

"KP, do you think this is a set up?" Ron asked

Kim puts down the binoculars and looked at Ron, "I'm not sure. A message from a concern citizen about the escapees who happened to be Shego's father," Kim sighed "I'm not sure Ron; Shego told me that he might be getting through me to get to her, but the hero in me says what if the tip was not a fluke? What if the bad guys has a hostage in their hands and they really needed saving?"

Silence

"I believe in your judgment KP, do what you feel is right." Ron said smiling despite his heart hammering inside his chest from nervousness

"That's the problem Ron…I'm not sure what to do." Kim said sadly

Silence again

"But I believe Shego. I knew that she's always out there looking after me." Kim said

"Shego…" Ron snickered, "Who would think that Shego is the same girl who rescued you before? The same girl who has defied his father to protect you…"

"Yeah,"

"She'll be here, if you trust her that much then I trust her." Ron said and he received a smile from Kim, "So what's our plan?"

Kim nodded, "You go to the back door, see if you can find any unlocked door. If none, do whatever it is to get in without being notice."

Ron frowned, "Ahh KP, aren't I the distraction most of the time? Shouldn't I be the one to enter through the front door and you on the other hand sneaked through the back to get the bad guys?"

The red head looked at Ron, "Not this time Ron. I think the one inside if ever they are the escapees are cruel people. They don't feel pity or mercy; they only know how to hurt other people."

"KP…don't you think we should just call on the police on this or GJ?"

"No…I have to do this. If this is Mr. Barkin then I have to go in and face him. I can't live with nightmares everyday Ron and this way, I could finally show that man that I'm not the whiny, cry baby I'm used to be. I have to show him how I grow up to be a strong, good and dependable woman."

Silence

"Okay…I'll have your back KP." Ron said after tapping Kim's back, "I have my mobile phone ready just in case I need to call on the police or GJ…if something goes wrong you know?"

Kim hugged Ron, "Thanks, you've been the best guy friend I ever had and I'm glad to have met you." Kim said before pushing Ron to crawl his way towards the apartment's back door while she stood and walked her way to the apartment's front door.

KPKPKP

Steve Barkin was already irritated as his 'sidekick' kept on ranting about his life. About how grand he was way back before he was imprisoned and how hungry he was at the moment since they haven't gotten any decent food in more than a week.

The burly man growled but the thinner one didn't mind him at all. The thinner man Falsetto Jones was a rich bastard who loved dogs; he was taken into custody when he was caught red handed with the Pirate's Eye. The diamond was stolen from a museum and he was the main suspect and he would have gotten away if not for that teen heroine "Kim Possible" and her sidekick…he shrugged as he can't remember who. The thief was so happy that Steve Barkin included him and one Ed Motor when he decided to escape from prison. Too bad the bulky blonde man was shoot to death since he was too annoying, Ed keeps on whining about their jumpsuit not making him look too good and how his 'bad look' will not catch any 'babe' around town.

The man's ranting got into Barkin's inner demon and without warning shot him on his chest with a shot gun.

The shot gun that is now pointed at his head

"Another ranting Jones and I tell you…you will follow that stupid blonde to wherever he went."

Falsetto Jones swallowed hard, "Sorry…I…"he said in his falsetto voice

"I don't have much patience Jones, I'm here to capture Kim Possible and lure my daughter to get my revenge, I don't need you around because you don't do anything anyway, I'm keeping you alive because no man is an island so be thankful I'm not yet feeding you the bullet of this gun!" Barkin said sternly

"Yes!" he squeaked

The sound of footsteps getting closer stopped Barkin from killing Falsetto by fear, "Kim Possible…" he grinned and looked out of the window to see the red head coming closer, "Welcome back Kid…" he mumbled before he prepared his shotgun and hurriedly walked towards the door

KPKPKP

"This isn't good…" Shego whispered, a binocular in her hands and she was looking through it, "Pumpkin is walking to my father's trap." She added

"_So what should we do?"_

"We stick to our plan. I'm giving Kimmie thirty minutes, with her skills right now I know she could take down my father and his companion with or without Stoppable unless…" Shego closed her eyes as the memories of her childhood with Kid/Kimmie resurfaced inside her mind

"_Unless what?"_ Wade's voice sounded worried

The green skinned woman sighed deeply before speaking, "Unless her past experience with my dad will render her motionless…"

"_Fear factor?"_ Wade asked and Shego nodded her head

"I want you to have your eyes open all the time Nerd…I mean Wade. I'm not sure what will happen when I get to her rescue if ever she needed one." Shego said and then she put down the binoculars when she saw the door open

Her eyes widened when the feature of her father bombarded her retina

_He…he looked old but he also looked fierce and strong and…vengeful, Kimmie…_Shego thought and her eyes focused on the now stunned red head.

XXX

Ron Stoppable tried everything to open the back door but failed. He tried to summon his monkey powers but he too failed in summoning it…what's the problem

_Shit…I'm nervous, I'm anxious and afraid for Kimmie! I need to be calm to be able to do this!_

Ron nods his head and decided to sit on the ground in a yoga position. He closed his eyes, rested his hands on his bended knees with his palms facing the sky, then he started making "ohm" sound, and cleared his mind…

XXX

"Hello Kid…" Steve Barkin was grinning when he opened the door and faced the red head, "You grew up to be a very beautiful woman!" he added before pointing the gun on Kim's face, "I wonder if you'll still look beautiful if my bullet pierced that pretty face of yours?" he said motioning for Kim to enter the dirty and smelly apartment

_Move Kim…what the heck is the matter with you? You've faced much deadly people and you've won over them! Anything is Possible with a Possible! You can do anything so fight Kim! Fight!_ The words echoed in her head, her brain is giving the command but her body remained stiff and all her body could do was walked slowly to where Steve Barkin asked her to

"Sit!" The burly, old man said sternly and pointed his shot gun on the lone chair at the middle of the empty living room

She heard the command but her body won't move

"I guess you heard my partner Miss Possible." Falsetto Jones interrupted pushing the red head towards the chair, "I haven't seen you scared like this Miss Possible, I never thought I'd see the day The Great Kim Possible will cower in fear!" he added then started laughing evilly, his laugh sounding weird due to his falsetto voice

"Enough!" Barkin yelled causing the other to stop laughing, "Tie her on that chair and make sure to tie her well!" he ordered

"Yes Barkin." Jones nodded and finally pushed Kim to the chair. He took a rope and started tying the red head

"Wha…what do you want from me?" Kim asked after gathering enough courage

Steve Barkin smiled, "And who says I want anything from you?"

"You…you're using me to get Shego!" Kim shouted

The old man grin, "I'm glad you have the idea right, I'm glad I did taught you something useful…but I'm a bit sad that you still fell on my trap…KID." He said practically growling the word kid.

"I…I'm not afraid of you anymore! I can fight you!"

That caused the older man to laugh, "You're not afraid of me and yet here you are, tied to a chair with nothing to do but wait and watch as I punish my so called daughter…to death!" he said shaking his head

"You…you're not going to touch SHEGO! I'll make sure you won't be able to do it!" Kim screamed, scared not for her life but for the green woman's

"Sorry Kid…you fell for it and if I know my daughter enough now…she'll be here to rescue you."

"We are enemies! She won't be here for me! She'll probably be lying on a beach chair outside the Caribbean and enjoying her vacation, but she won't come here for me!" Kim shouted _where are you Ron? You're supposed to come here and help me get out! You and Rufus!_ Kim thought

"Yeah…I'll believe you." Barkin grinned, "But still we have to wait,"

Tic Tac

Tic Tac

XXX

"I'm going in!"

"_It's not even 15 minutes since Kim entered!"_

"It's too quiet, I'm afraid that bastard did something to Kimmie already!" Shego protested

"_But what if…"_

"He wants me not Kim! I'm not letting Kimmie suffer for me so I'm going in!" Shego said dropping the binocular on the bag at her side, "Find Stoppable and his rat and see why he's not in yet."

"_Shego…"_

"Just do it! I'm the one my father wants and I'm the one who knew him and what he can actually do. He killed that Motor Ed and you saw how big he was!" Shego growled

"_Okay…but I'll let you go in but I'm not waiting an hour before I call back up…"_

"No…"

"_I'll call earlier if I think I need to Shego…I'm not letting Kim down even if it means saving your ass too."_

Silence

"Okay…fair enough." Shego agreed and without a word leaped off from the tree branch where she's hiding _you want a piece of me dad? Then you will have a piece of me…but I'm not going down alone…I'm not letting you hurt Kimmie again…never again…_

-End Chapter 6-

Next: Finale (Kim and Shego's predicament and the aftermath.)

Poll: Do you like Barkin to:

a) Live but in Prison

b) Die

c) Live but escaped from police (but no sequel just that…)

d) All of the above

e) None of the above

Jeez…it's like a question on my physician licensure exam! LOL


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: To clarify things, last chapter was 7 not 6 sorry about that and this chapter is sort of Finale and epilogue in one =). A point was raised last chapter about how Shego learned of Barkin killing Motor Ed, I think I did said on the chapter previous to last chapter that Shego saw the news of her father breaking out of prison so I just didn't elaborate but I was thinking that Shego must have watched everything and every reports on her father (She would want to know of his actions and prevent him from getting Kim right?), so that's where the report on Motor Ed's death will come in…which was an easy info for Shego knowing her information gathering skills. =)

Sorry for the late update but hey…this is the finale chapter and this saga is through. I'll be finishing Mosses Doy after this before updating my other stories. Lol.

Thanks to everyone who followed this story and thanks to Nightelemental for the plot idea (it was his/her challenge at KPslashhaven forum that gets me to write this in the first place).

**KP: DOWN UNDER**

Chapter 8: My Hero (Finale)

In Wade's young life, and despite him being Kim Possible's friend and ally, he has not felt dread each time Team Possible embarked on any mission. The Afro-American boy was confident with Kim's skill, with Ron's buffoonery and with his technical skills, but today, a different feelings surged inside him…and to think _The_ great Shego is with them right now, the presence of the plasma wielding villainess didn't alleviate the fear inside him…for in this case, his gadgets could not do anything to save Kim Possible.

If Kim Possible could only overcome her fear towards that man Shego calls 'father', perhaps the boy genius won't have to feel antsy, scared.

Using his spy gadgets, he zoomed his camera to watch Shego stealthily approached the 'for sale' apartment, focusing on the green skinned woman's face, Wade could see the worry etched on them, the woman breathing heavily which was a sign that the woman too was nervous.

_What kind of a man was Shego's father that she too felt dread?_ The boy genius thought _my respect for Shego is getting higher…didn't think that she'll face someone she feared for the sake of Kim_. While busy thinking, his computer scanned the area to locate where Ron was. It has been 10 minutes since Ron and Kim split up to distract the people inside and there was no sign of Ron barging in. Wade's computer beeped loudly when Ron's signature heat was detected. He opened a communication line through Ron's mobile phone

"_I'm concentrating Wade!"_ Ron announced after opening his mobile

"You can't concentrate now! Kim needs you Ron…" Wade explained

"_I can't go in without my monkey mojo! Those men will pulverize me if they don't kill me with their guns!"_ Ron's voice was a bit rattled

"Gun?"

"_Yes! I heard someone cocking a gun and from the sound of it…it was a big gun!"_

"Fuck Ron… then Kim needs you now more than ever!"

The blond boy's eyes widened, _"You cursed!"_

Wade shook his head with irritated facial expression, "You have to go in there before those people kill Kim or Shego Ron!" Wade shouted before focusing on his computer, typing in a message, "I'm sending a message to GJ for back up and I want you inside there Ron with or without your monkey powers!" Wade said with finality before turning off his part of the communication

KPKPKP

It was the first time that Ron saw his friend that angry; it was also the first time that the boy genius yelled at him. Rufus was perched on his shoulder, his small paws crossed in front of him and one hind paw was tapping his shoulder. The expression Rufus was wearing was something akin to irritation, as if the rodent was silently telling him 'you really are the buffoon'.

Ron slumps his shoulders in defeat as he started standing up, "I know what you're thinking buddy…and yeah, I'm the buffoon." He said sadly before looking at Rufus who didn't budge, "So let's do what we do best?" Ron asked with a hopeful expression on his face

"Finally!" Rufus squeaked

"BOOYAH!" Ron shouted and high five with Rufus before he turned around to look for something he could use to open the locked door.

KPKPKP

"OPEN THE DOOR DAD! IT'S ME YOU WANT NOT KIM!" Shego shouted while banging the door, "OPEN THIS DOOR OR I SWEAR I'M GOING TO BLAST THIS DOOR INTO SMOLDERING PIESCES!"

Her yelling was answered by the door opening and what greeted Shego made her put her hands in the air, "I know that my dear daughter and Kid here is my security blanket." Barkin said flatly as he pointed the muzzle of his shot gun at Shego's chest where her heart lies.

Shego frowned and stepped in the apartment when her father beckoned her to enter…with his gun pointing at her, "Make sure to kill me dad, because if you leave me breathing, I shall live and hunt you down and kill you myself." Shego said growling, but deep inside, Shego's chest was barreling from the speed her heart was running, "Free Kid now, you already have me."

Barkin smiled and shook his head, "What you think I'm a fool to do that? I've been playing the bad guy since before you start wearing diapers Shego, have you forgotten?" Barkin shook his head and grinned as he watched her daughter eye the red headed heroine currently sitting on a chair, tied pretty well while a lone, thin, black man was behind her pointing a loaded gun at Kim's head

Shego ignited her hand, "Take that gun off of Kimmie you filthy son of a bitch!" Shego yelled at Falsetto Jones

The black man grinned, "Sorry," he said in his irritating high pitched voice, "I'd rather blow Kim Possible's brains out than Barkin blowing my brain out of my beautiful head." He said chuckling

Shego shifted her focus on her father, "I could blow that man into space so tell him to put down his gun!" She ordered her father

Barkin laughed, "You think you're fire power is faster than the bullet of that gun?" he laughed again, "Just try it Shego, just try it."

Shego's fire glowed brighter as her anger increased, but the manic look on Barkin's face didn't diminished

"Go on Shego, try frying Jones to oblivion! Go on!" he said before laughing maniacally

Shego closed her eyes in resignation, she cannot hit that man without hitting Kim and she knew that her father doesn't give out empty threats and she knew that her plasma blast can't match the speed of a bullet, especially from a gun that close to her Kimmie. She bowed her head and dissipated her plasma, "What do you want?" she asked

"Shego…just leave me! Wade must have called Global Justice and they'll come here to save me! Just get out please!" Kim shouted and she started struggling from where she was when the green skinned woman shook her head no.

"I'm not leaving you Kimmie, I promised you that." Shego said before lifting her gaze to meet her father's brown orbs, "What do you want?" she asked with determination

"Simple Shego…I want revenge."

"Kill me now." Shego said while looking at her father, "But after you kill me, free Kim."

"You know as long as I have Kid here, tied uselessly on that chair, I could do anything to you…but kill you? That won't quench my thirst for revenge, I'll make you suffer first then I will kill you."

"I don't care what you do…just promise me you'll free Kimmie." The green skinned woman said

Barkin smiled as he brought down the shot gun he was pointing at Shego, "You really cared about Kid huh? You're going to choose Kid over your life."

Shego frowned, "If what I had with you was life, then I don't want it. Kid have a life and she have a real family…I don't have anything to lose."

"NO! You have me Shego! Don't do this!!!" Kim shouted trying harder to struggle from her bond

Shego looked at Kim and smiled, "I know…let's say that this is part of my promise to you Kid." She said before feeling the hard punch Steve Barkin sent her way. Shego's lips were cut and she could feel a bruise forming on her cheek

"I know your healing ability Shego, and I know your power so there's just one rule…if you try to fight back, Jones will pull that trigger and _your_ Kimmie will die." Barkin said giving emphasis on the word 'your'

Shego steeled herself before nodding her head, "Just close your eyes pumpkin…" she wasn't able to finish her sentence when Steve Barkin used the back of his shot gun and hit Shego hard on her body, the green skinned woman was sent to the ground, curled up and holding her abdomen where the shotgun's handle hit

"SHEGO!!!" Kim shouted as she saw the green skinned woman writhed in pain

Barkin smiled evilly, "Not so tough now ha Shego?" he said before he swung his arm holding the shotgun and hit Shego's back hard. The villainess arched her back from the blow and blood flowed from her mouth

Falsetto Jones who actually knew Shego as a villain like him cringed at the sight of the strong woman being reduce to a puppet…_this man has no heart, I can't even think of what he could do to me when I'm no use to him at all, if he could do this to his own flesh and blood what more can he do to me? _He thought then looked at the red headed woman tied to the chair, the veins on her neck bulged as she kept on shouting at the fallen villainess to fight and never mind her, she cursed at the hulking man, shouting revenge as she watched the man hit Shego again and again…drawing blood

The black man then looked at the raging lunatic in front of him, hitting a woman who was lying limply on the ground…not satisfied until he saw his own daughter unconscious and begging for mercy. He remembered the last week he was with Barkin, the hardship and degrading words he endured then he smirked. He leaned forward and held the red head's shoulder, not worried that the hulking man could see him

"Kim Possible…" he whispered

"SHEGO!" Kim called out crying, her hands tightening into a fist, "STOP IT!"

"Kim Possible!" Jones called out, "You have to relax for me to untie you! Kim Possible!" Jones said which caught Kim's attention

Kim Possible looked back at the man, "Why?"

"If you promise to let me go…I'll untie you…I…"

"Yes I promise!" Kim answered without thinking, "Just untie me now!"

Jones nodded and hurriedly untied the heroine…who once freed took the chair she was sitting on…

KPKPKP

Barkin was lost in his revenge, the adrenaline flew through him as he watch his daughter bleeding on the ground…but his thirst for revenge wasn't met as he still can't hear his daughter beg for mercy or beg him to stop, all he could hear was the red head's cry for Shego, the red head's cry for him to stop…that was all he heard

Was…

Barkin's attention was taken by the sudden decrease in wailing and he took the opportunity to look at the red head who he was certain was watching the bloody scene before her…

A mistake Kim Possible was waiting, for as soon as Barkin shifted his face to look at the girl who could do anything, his face was met by a hard blow from the wooden chair where the red head used to sit.

"I'm going to kill you!!!" Kim shouted as she started attacking the hulking man with a series of martial arts move, the look in her eyes were scary as the intent to kill was visible.

Barkin tried to return the attack but the red head was just too fast for him, he didn't expect the red headed girl to escape…_or did she escaped?_ But his thoughts doesn't matter anymore as he tried hard to keep the red head from hitting key parts of his body.

His shot gun was now left on the ground and he was eyeing it _if I could just reached to it…then I'll blow this girl's head off!_ He thought as he maneuvered himself so that he was backing out towards his shotgun,

That's when he heard the back door open and saw the black man, Falsetto Jones running out for freedom, the frown in his face didn't last as Kim Possible's foot connects with that side of his face and jaw causing his vision to swirl

_Shit…got to get that gun…_

And before he could think of other coherent thoughts, he heard a bumbling teen age man come in calling out _KP_

"Get the shot gun RON!" Kim yelled without relenting on her attack

Ron who was wide eyed went in the supposed living room to look for the gun and his widened eyes widened more when he saw the unconscious and bloody Shego, "SHEGO!" Ron shouted before taking the mobile phone from his pocket, "WADE! Shego is dead! Shego is dead and we need GJ here now! KP could be killing that escapee right now!!!"

Static

"_GJ is on their way there…three minutes to arrival Ron! Keep Kim from killing Shego's father!"_

"But Shego is dead…"

"_Feel for a neck pulse Ron do it!"_

KPKPKP

Kim's blow became more rapid, hard and wayward after hearing Ron shouted that Shego was dead, "YOU KILLED SHEGO! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" the raging red head shouted

"You can't…." Barkin's voice was low, tired and in pain, "Hero…"

"I'm not a hero! You killed Shego! MY SHEGO!!!" Kim shouted louder before another foot hit Barkin's head.

The hulking man's face turned in an angle, his eyes rolled before he stumbled to the ground unconscious. The red head though didn't stopped attacking, instead Kim jumped over the man's unconscious form, straddled Barkin and then hit Barkin's bruised face continuously with her fist…over and over

"KP!!!" Ron ran towards the out of control heroine and stopped the red head from hitting the unconscious man

"Let me go Ron! He killed Shego! He killed my Shego!!!" Kim shouted as she tried hard to pry herself from Ron's death grip on her arms

"NO! You're going to kill him…"

"I really am going to kill him! He killed Shego!"

"But you can't kill him! GJ is already here and Shego is still alive!!!" Ron shouted

The mention of the green skinned woman being alive stopped Kim's violent movement. The red head's tear stained face looked at Ron's smiling one, "She is?"

Ron nodded, "Will Du wanted to stop you from breaking your hand but I told him to just look at Shego. They're bringing her to Middleton's hospital."

"Shego is really alive?"

Ron smiled, "Hey we are talking about Shego here…she could take a lot more than just being mauled you know."

"Shego is really alive?"

"KP…" Ron sighed when Kim suddenly cried hard on his shoulder, "Do you want to stay here or do you want to take Shego to the…"

"I…I'll go with Shego Ron but how about…"

Kim looked at the unconscious man under her, the face she knew and feared when she was young, the man who made her and her Shego's life a living hell…here under her, unconscious because she'd beaten him to a pulp.

"You know what KP…I don't think there's a reason for you to be afraid or scared of him anymore, you've beaten him black and blue; you're a very strong woman just like Shego so if the two of you are together, nothing this man could do that will move you two." Ron said while stroking his best friend's back. He smiled when Kim nodded her head, "Let's bring Shego to the hospital?"

Kim nodded her head as she let her blond best friend help her up and off Barkin, "How…how about…"

"Global Justice will take care of him, as for the other escapee, the one who actually opened the door for me…well let us say he stumbled to a waiting GJ hover jet?"

Kim smiled sadly as she let Ron led her out of the almost ruined 'for sale' apartment

_I wonder who the hell will buy this apartment._ Ron thought as they left the scene

KPKPKP

(Epilogue)

The sun peeked through the window that wasn't covered by the plastic curtain, and the light brought two deep green orbs to be revealed, then green orbs met blue ones

"I'm happy you're finally awake Shego." Anne Possible said smiling

"Whe…" Shego swallowed her saliva to wet her dry throat, "Where am I?"

Instead of answering the blue eyed neurosurgeon took a glass of water from the bed side table and offered it to the lying woman, "You need this for that dry throat." Shego nodded and sipped from the glass of water with the help of the older red head, "And to answer your question, you're currently inside one of the private room here at Middleton's hospital."

Shego just nodded her head and winced when she felt her surrounding rotate on her, "Whoa…"

Anne smiled, "Don't move your head so much Shego, you had a concussion and despite your fast healing ability, you're body is still covered with bruises and the healing ability on your head doesn't differ much from a normal person."

The green skinned woman nodded her head slowly before looking around, "Kimmie…"

"At the couch, she won't let us take her home since you got here so she decided to just take a nap on the couch." No answer, "Thank you Shego."

"Hm?"

"You could have fought and let them kill Kimmie, but you didn't. You chose to be mauled to unconsciousness to make sure our Kimmie's safety and for that we are again indebted to you…"

"I…I just fulfilled my promise,"

"But you actually did so much more and you can't take away that feeling of gratitude from us, you saved Kim time and time again, you saved her when she got lost, you saved her from your father's beating, you saved her from those villains by being a villain's sidekick and now you saved her once again from your father's revenge. There's so much you did for Kimmie and you didn't ask anything in return."

Silence

"Not to mention you returning her to us." Anne added as her ending statement

"I just brought her to the orphanage…can't think of anything else."

Anne nodded her head, _whether you accept the fact or not Shego, you've done so much for our child, so much more than what we have done for her…_

Their conversation was halted by one young red head who entered the room excitedly

"SHEGO!" Kim called out then bounded happily towards the older woman, "I knew it! I thought I was dreaming that you woke up and was talking with mom…then I wake up and really heard you talking!" Kim said happily then she waved her hand for Shego to move and give her space on her bed

"Kimmie, Shego's body is still in pain…"

"Shego's tough, she won't mind it!" Kim said grinning happily at her mother

Shego smiled too and scooted; Kim then hopped on the bed and lay down beside the green skinned woman. Kim then looked at her mother who was happily watching them, "Ah…can we have some privacy please?"

Anne laughed softly before waving goodbye to the two women.

Kim then cuddled with Shego when she was sure her mother was out of the room, "Thanks." Kim said

"You and your family just can't stop thanking me." Shego said hoarsely

"That's because you deserved the thanks." Kim said

Shego tried to look at Kim but stopped when her head ached from the movement, "So I don't deserve the slap anymore?"

The red headed heroine laughed, "Sorry for that, but you deserve it that time, you don't deserve them now."

"Really?"

Kim nodded her head before she lifted herself up and place a chaste kiss on Shego's cheek, "You deserve that!" Kim said smiling mischievously

Shego smiled too, "Oh I like that incentive. Maybe I should look for my dad and have him beat me again so that I could get another…"

"SHEGO!" Kim slapped Shego's arm near her

"AW!"

"Sorry…" Kim smiled, "If you let that dad of yours beat you again? I'll give you a beating you'll never forget instead of giving you another kiss."

Shego turned her body to the side, wincing at the pain that suddenly surged in her body but then smiled after a while, "Then I won't let be beaten up so long as you promised not to be caught again."

Kim laughed, "Promise."

Silence

"I probably should get out of here before GJ got me…"

Kim hugged the green skinned woman tighter, "No…you're not leaving me again Shego."

Shego sighed, "But…"

"We, my mom and dad talked with Dr. Director, we told her that you went undercover to protect me, we told her that you're not really a villain and that you only accepted Drakken's offer because you want to keep an eye on me."

"Princess…"

"That's true right?" Shego nodded in agreement, "Then what we told Dr. Director was true right?" Shego nodded again, "You don't have to escape because they won't be after you anymore. Besides, after apprehending your father, they believe our story well." Kim smiled, "Wade and Ron even vouched for you!"

"Kimmie…"

"We don't have to be separated again!"

"And your family…"

"You're part of my family Shego, if they can't accept you then I don't belong with them." Kim said seriously

Silence

"What were you thinking?"

The green skinned woman smiled before replying, "I got this thought before, if I stayed at the orphanage, will you want to be adopted and leave me alone there?"

Kim was quiet as she thinks of something to answer, "No…I won't come with them if they will take you away from me. I'll be choosing you over them if that's the case."

Shego smiled, leaned forward and kissed Kim's forehead, "But this is much better." She said

"Yeah…I found my real parents, got my family and I still got you." Kim said snuggling closer to the older woman, "Don't leave me again Shego…"

"Promise."

-End-

The door to prison cell number 10 opened and a hulking man entered

"You…"

"Surprised?"

"But I killed you…"

"Seriously!" he stroked his blonde mullet, "Didn't know that you never went through with your plans completely."

"I don't leave any stones unturned."

"Yet here I am alive…seriously."

Silence

"What do you want?"

The blond haired man smiled

"Payback's a bitch and I have an itch I can't scratch…seriously dude!"

Four other prison mates entered the small prison cell and the one occupying it heard the door locked behind them

"Fuck! Get out of my cell!"

All he got in response were wide grins before he saw one shove a dirty handkerchief inside his mouth then he heard zippers being pulled down

-END again-

A/N: If there's anyone who wants to write a KIGO sequel to this (If there's anyone of course…since I'm not writing a sequel!) you have my blessing!

Thanks to Mistique Four for proof reading.


End file.
